Kita Dijodohkan
by RayRian
Summary: Ketika kita dipaksa memulai sesuatu hal baru. "Bukan.. bukan. Aku masih ingin mengantar Kaa-san berbelanja. Masih ingin ikut ambil gambar dengan Tou-san. Ingin main Pokemon Go. Mau cari Pokemon dengan Sasuke". Aku gak mau nikah dulu. Nikmati judul pasaran ini.
1. Chapter 1

**Kita Dijodohkan**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

…

Are you fuckin' kidding me? Ini judul katro banget. Pasaran banget. Tapi gue mau bikin yang special imagine gue sendiri. Nikmati aja bro.

…

.

Hening.

Udara senja itu berjatuhan, menghembuskan dedaunan musim semi. Suasana teras belakang keluarga Uzumaki. Masih seperti biasa. Ada aku, Tou-san, serta Kaa-san yang menyirami bunga.

"Nee.. Tou-san"

Diam. Tak bergeming. Ah sialan, dia masih berkutat dengan lensa kameranya.

"Tou-san!" aku sedikit menaikkan intonasinya.

"Hm?"

Hell, yeah. "Akhir-akhir ini Kaa-san aneh. Dia membaca buku 'Cara Menjadi Mertua Baik'"

"Aneh dari mananya?—"

Aku menyipitkan mata kearah Kaa-san yang bersenandung sambil menyirami bunga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kaa-san terlalu muda untuk punya menantu ataupun cucu.

"Lagian, Tou-san juga baca buku itu juga." Wow. Seperti sulap, buku itu sudah berada ditangannya. Menunjukkan didepan mataku. "Kau 'kan mau dijodohin"

Anjay.

Wait.. Whaatttt?! Serius nih?!

Semua berjalan persis seperti dorama di televis-televisi channel swasta. Ini gila. Dan.. tampak bodoh. Aku tertawa memandangi wajahku di kaca. Woi, pliss aku sudah punya kekasih.

But. Who cares?

Aku sama sekali tidak tau dengan wanita mana yang akan aku nikahi nanti. Apakah dia memakai pasta gigi yang sama denganku, apakah dia suka memakai daleman waktu tidur, berapa ukuran celana dalamnya, dia suka makan ramen, atau dia moe tingkat dewa atau tidak.

Aku masih semester 3 woiii!

"Tuan Naruto, Nyonya memanggil anda"

Acara sarapan keluarga berjalan seperti biasa. Kaa-san menyiapkan dan memenuhi piring dengan nasi. Tou-san mebaca Koran paginya dan sesekali menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Kaa-san" Nadaku memanja. "Serius nih?"

"Hm, apanya?"

"Anu nya itu lho"

Kaa-san menaikkan alis merahnya. Sejenak berfikir apa yang telah terjadi padaku. "Oh. Tentu sayangku. Makan sarapanmu dulu"

"Bukan.. bukan. Aku masih ingin mengantar Kaa-san berbelanja. Masih ingin ikut ambil gambar dengan Tou-san. Ingin main Pokemon Go. Mau cari Pokemon dengan Sasuke" muka kekanak kanakan kutunjukkan dengan polos.

Mereka bersamaan menghela nafas. "Kaa-san ingin belanja dengan menantu. Tou-san pasti ingin ambil gambar cucu. Kalau kau ingin cari pokemon, cari saja dengan anakmu nanti"

Oh shit. "T-tapi aku sudah punya pacar"

Semua diam. Saling bergantian pandang. Pasti berhasil. Aku tertawa cekikan dalam hati.

"Kalo begitu putus kan saja"

Wew, aku cengo. Tidak ada hasil. "Tidak semudah itu Tou-san"

"Naruto.. turuti apa kata Kaa-san atau Kaa-san akan mengganti password wifi"

Oh shit. Well fuckin' asshole. Gue bukan anak SD lagi yaampun. Gila kali. Buat apa sekolah tinggi IT kalo gak bisa hack wifi. Orang tua ku sayang, ketahuilah sesungguhnya kalian menempatkan diriku pada jurusan yang salah.

Haruno Sakura sudah menunggu di gedung olah raga. Memainkan pulpen nya dan menerawang kosong lantai yang bening. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan, aku ingin menyudahi hubungan.

"Naruto-kun, aku.."

"Aku ingin bicara, Sakura"

"Naruto.. aku ingin putus—"

Hah?! Gila ini cewek.

"—sebenarnya aku selalu gagal move on walau aku sudah berusaha melupakannya. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri. Aku masih menaruh harapan pada Sasuke, aku masih mencintainya. Maafkan aku."

Well, kisah cinta masa muda. Pahit. Sepat. Tidak berasa.

Aku mengantar Sakura keluar dari gedung olahraga. Kami sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan baik-baik. Dan pada akhirnya hubungan yang telah kami bangun akan kembali keawal. Ini sia-sia. Tapi aku tak menyesal. Semua takdir.

Didepan gedung olahraga adalah taman yang biasanya para mahasiswa gunakan untuk belajar, bergurau ataupun berpacaran. Yeah, terkadang berciuman. Seperti—

"Hei, yang itu mirip Sasuke"

Aku melihatnya lebih jeli lagi. Itu Sasuke. Dengan seorang gadis. Hinata Hyuuga. Berciuman. Tidak kusangka. Aku jadi tidak enak berkata demikian tadi. Punggung kecil Sakura bergetar. Titik titik air mata berjatuhan disenja sore yang damai. Nafasnya yang terisak membungkam suasana. Jujur aku turut sedih. Tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal selain merangkul punggungnya dan berkata "semua akan baik-baik saja"

Tiga minggu berlalu. Seusai kuliah aku selalu menuju Game Center. Aku tidak galau, hanya merasa ada suatu beban kecil lepas. Sebenarnya aku belum paham arti pacaran atau putus cinta, yang kurasakan hanya getir dan seperti tidak ada manis manisnya. Bagaimana bisa aku langsung bisa dijodohkan seperti ini. Ini hal gila.

Di bagian sana aku seperti melihat Sasuke, aku ngin menemuinya, mananyakan sesuatu. Dan sialnya sesuatu bergetar di saku ku. Ponselku berbunyi. Kaa-san menelfon dan segera menyuruhku pulang. Oh yeah, tidak beruntung.

Nyatanya aku pulang telat dan berbohong jika ada mata kuliah tambahan. Mobil yang plat nomornya kuketahui milik keluarga Hyuuga terpakir dihalaman rumahku. Ada apa gerangan?

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun"

"E-eh. Tuan Hiashi, selamat datag dirumah kami."

Kedua orang tua ku tertawa bersama Tuan Hiashi. Para pria tua itu tertawa seperti kolega atau seperti penanam saham yang bangga akan modalnya. Keh, wait— t-tunggu.. jangan jangan..

"Naruto, jangan gugup begitu. Aku ini akan jadi mertuamu."

Y-yappari. Eh, b-be-berarti, Hinata Hyuuga adalah.. Calon. Istriku. What the fawkk!

Tuan Hiashi menepuk pundakku. "Aku mempercayakan Hinata kepadamu. Sebenarnya aku sangat menginginkan cucu"

Aku tertawa terpakasa, "Bukankah sangan terburu-buru"

"Nah, maka dari itu. Sebelum pernikahan kau boleh menyentuhnya. Ini rahasia keluarga. Kami mempercayaimu."

Haahhhh?! Aku membungkam mulutku dengan kedua tangan. Mukaku memerah. Oiittt, ini mimpi. Bagaimana bisa aku.. lemes gue lemes.. Tuhan tolooonngg.

"Sebulan lagi kami berempat akan menghadiri rapat saham di Italia. Aku ingin Hinata menginap dirumah ini. Tolong jaga dia ne, Naruto"

"Ha-haik"

Bulan April, pada sore hari Keluarga Tuan Hiashi datang kemari untuk mengantarkan Hinata. Jujur aku gugup. Hinata yang notabenenya pendiam, mungkin akan sulit untuk berbicara dengannya nanti. Aku sudah menduga ini, sebagai teman sekelas kami tidak pernah saling bicara.

Eh, bukankah dia berpacaran dengan Sasuke Uchiha? Mereka sudah pernah kissing bukan?

Seharian berduaan dengan orang seperti dia merupakan hal sulit untuk memulai pembicaraan. Aku tidak ingin menyinggung perasaannya untuk mengetahui hal hal yang mengganjal. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Aku sangat ingin tahu.

Acara tv sangat tidak membantu sama sekali. Aku tak tahu channel favorite nya atau genre film yang ia suka. Dia serasa menyukai semua acara tv yang ku ganti secara acak. Ponsel kami bergetar tapi tidak ada salah satu daru kami untuk memulai berkutat dengan ponsel masing masing.

Ini menyiksa.

"Hinata, kau pacaran dengan Sasuke?"

"Tidak"

"Kau pernah berciuman dengan nya, 'kan?"

"Y-ya"

Seperti nada jijik tersirat kalau perempuan pendiam sepertinya pernah berciuman.

Semua mendadak hening, tidak ada pembicaraan. Hanya ada percakapan di televisi yang menyiarkan pendapat para menteri olah raga tentang olimpiade di Rio.

"A-aku akan mengambil snack."

Lampu ruang tengah yang menyala terang tiba tiba temaram. Voltase nya sedang turun. Tidak banyak yang harus dilakukan, memanggil petugas listrik biasanya akan slow respon. Jadi kita hanya menunggu agar voltasenya normal kembali.

Lap.

Lampunya padam.

Untunglah Hinata dan aku sudah selesai mandi. Di rumah seluas ini, pastilah Hinata tak tahu banyak tentang lokasi ruangan. Aku mengantar Hinata menuju ke kamarnya. Berhati-hati menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Hinata memegang erat tanganku hingga sampai didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Kita sampai, ini kamarmu"

"N-naruto-kun. T-ti-tidurlah bersama ku"

H-hah?

Ke-na-pa? Kenapa para wanita selalu menempatkan para pria di situasi yang sulit. Kami duduk berdekatan ditepi ranjang layaknya pengantin baru. Shit dada ku berdegub. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana posisi dia menghadap.

"Naruto, kau disana?"

Tangan mungilnya meraba dadaku, dada kiriku. Jantung ku tepat berdegub kencang disana. Well sialan, ketahuan. Tangannya menelusuri rahangku kemudian menangkup keduanya. "Naruto.." dia berujar pelan.

"Y-ya?"

"Aku ingin kita jujur." Dia diam sejenak, helaan nafasnya bisa terdengar olehku. "A-ku. Sebenarnya, tidak pacaran dengan Sasuke. Dia menyatakan cinta padaku dan dia tiba tiba menciumku"

Oh begitu. "Bagaimana rumor jika dulu kau menyukaiku?"

"I-itu juga benar. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau menyukaiku juga?"

Suasana mendadak begini. Aku tidak bisa menentukan perasaanku sendiri, aku masih pemuda labil yang berumur 24 tahun. Aku tidak bisa berkata jujur, dilain sisi aku senang bisa dijodohkan dengannya tapi aku belum cinta. Ini masih rasa rasa pendekatan yang gampang terombang ambing waktu.

"A-aku.."

Aku tidak bisa jawab.

Kami saling menempelkan jidat, hidung kami bersentuhan. Tangan Hinata bertautan dileherku. Seiring berdetiknya jarum jam, kami memperpendek jarak. Menempelkan bibir kami, bibirnya yang lembab bisa ku rasakan. Tanganku memeluk pinggangnya erat. Merasakan sentuhan bibir kami yang saling menyatu, bertukar nafas, bertukar perasaan yang tak mampu kami ucapkan.

Dengan indahnya bibir mungilnya terbuka. Aku suka ekspresinya, mata yang bening dan tatapan sayu. Menggoda. Ekspresi seolah dia membutuhkanku..

"Aahh.."

Bibirnya berdesah pelan ketika aku memperdalam ciuman. Aku menggigit pelan bibirnya dan menghisap pelan bibir bawahnya, dia mendesah sekali lagi. "Aahh.. Na-ruto.. i-ittai. Ahhk"

Dia mendorong dadaku. Aku tau aku terlalu kasar. "Gommenasai.. Arigatou"

Lampu menyala lagi, remang remang. Kemudian voltase kembali normal. Kami hanya diam, saling menatap dan tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **a/n : Bhaak, udah berapa lama gue hiatus oeh anjay, wkw. Gue bikin nih fic kaya nya bakal 4 chapterlah. Buat yang nanya fic yg atunya. Pliss jangan tanya dulu, gomen bgt lagi stuck. Jangan lupa review bro**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kita Dijodohkan**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 2**

Semua berjalan cepat. Tidak ada yang harus dipungkiri. Perjodohan ini nyata, tidak ada satu kata penolakan. Walau semua datang persis saat aku patah hati, mungkin Hinata juga.

Kebanyakan para pria sulit untuk mengungkapkan rasa cemburunya, jadi mereka lebih memilih untuk bertanya langsung. Jujur. Kepastian. To the point.

Masa masa sebelum tunangan merupakan masa pendekatan bagi kami yang dijodohkan. Aku juga harus lulus kuliah dulu. Teman teman dekat belum banyak yang tahu akan perjodohan ini. Jadi kami berinisiatif untuk tetap diam.

Hinata tidak banyak bicara. Peluang untuk membuka pembicaraan adalah nol persen. Aku sedang dikamarnya, terlentang santai di kasur untuk nonton tv, sedangkan Hinata sedang duduk dilantai dan menyandarkan punggungnya sambil membaca majalah seperti biasa. Aku membesarkan volume televisi dan meliriknya, oh shit dia tak bergeming. Seolah tak terganggu dengan kebisingan.

Suara televisi aku kembalikan normal, lalu merangkak mendekatinya.

"Hoi" aku menatapnya melalui atas kepalanya, dan suaraku aku buat buat seperti hantu. "Hi.. na.. ta…"

"Aigoo.."

"Keh, dasar maniak korea"

"B-biar saja"

"Ciuman mu tak sebagus mereka."

Aku meliriknya, dia memerah. "G-gomen."

"Untuk apa, lagian aku bisa mengajarimu"

 **Buagh!**

"I-ittai .." Sepolos polos Hinata, dia masih menyimpan sisi kegelapan dalam dirinya. Cute side, 10%. Sweetness, 10%. Dark side, 80%.

Aku gak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Kalau diingat, setiap weekend aku sering berkunjung ke rumah Hinata. Sebagai laki-laki, berkunjung ke rumah perempuan itu rasanya seperti dentuman music big bang. Rasanya woowowwwooo!

"Ajarkan aku kissing"

H-Ha-Hahh?! "B-b-bakayaroo.." kadang aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menyikapi pemikiran wanita yang gampang terombang-ambing. "K-kau sudah jago kapan hari"

Jantungku apa tidak bisa berhenti berdetak. Woi! Gila, mati dong.

Gila. Kenapa dia tidak langsung bilang, Naruto ayo seks. Goblok kali, pikiranku kenapa seperti ini. Libidoku memuncak. Tau tau seperti ini, aku bakal langsung kuliah setelah lulus. Dewa batinku berfikiran kotor. Shit. Hinata masih menatapku dari bawah lalu beranjak naik keatas ranjang, menatapku sejajar.

"O-oke Hinata. Aku belajar ini dari internet."

"Aku kira kau otodidak."

"G-gila kali. Terus aku praktek dengan siapa, kamving."

Ini terlalu cepat sayangku. Aku tidak tau apa yang dia fikirkan, dia terlihat berbeda dari yang kapan hari. Tak biasanya dia begini. Yang jelas saja, ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui mungkin. Atau ini ada hubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau— ah sudahlah."

Kenapa, kenapa aku harus marah. Tidak.. tidak, aku tidak marah. Mood ku sedang buruk saja hari ini. Dia hanya diam.

Aku pergi dari kamarnya, Neji berpapasan denganku ketika ingin keluar dari pintu depan. "Sudah mau pulang?"

"Hm, begitulah"

Tuan Hiashi memanggilku dari samping rumah, masih membawa bonsai dan gunting rumput di tangannya. "Kok buru-buru"

Celaka. Benda keramat itu ditangannya.

"E-eh, besok ada kelas pagi"

"Hoo begitu"

Aku mungkin saja sangat kenal dengan hinata, fisiknya sangat berbada dengan sifatnya.

Aku menuju mobil ku dan menyalakan mesinnya, sial, aku tidak bisa fokus saat menyetir.

Terkadang dewasa adalah salah satu yang kau nantikan, tapi kepekaan yang kau miliki akan menyiksamu. Memaksamu berfikir. Terkadang aku mikir juga, kenapa aku harus mikir. Kan ribet, seperti masalahku ini. Aku tidak pandai memberi kode atau semacamnya, jadi keahlianku adalah bertanya..

Tolong dong, itu doi jangan di kasih kode melulu. Gak semua orang pernah ikut pramuka.

Malah aku tidak pernah mengikuti klub-klub sepanjang masa sekolah menengah. Boro-boro mau memberi kode semacam anak pramuka. Hell yeah.

Tuh kan.

Makin dewasa malah mikir yang tidak penting. Konyol sekali.

…

Pagi harinya, aku menjemput Hinata. Aku diam dan dia seperti biasa ikutan diam. Tidak ada pembicaraan sampai kami tiba di parkiran kampus. Aku keluar dahulu dan membukakan pintu mobil. Beberapa anak melihat kami, dan anak-anak lain mengatakan sesuatu yang menjengkelkan untuk umur mereka,

"Ciee ciee berangkat bareng"

"Ciee ciee.."

Dasar kutil.

"Kita pisah disini, nanti aku akan ke kelasmu."

"Ho oh"

Perjodohan itu rumit. Oke, sahabatku Sasuke adalah mantan pacarnya. Terus aku harus gimana? Bertanya ke dia. No. wait, memang mereka pacaran?

Mahasiswa bergerombol ditaman belakang kampus, semacam sesuatu yang hangat tengah asik diperbincangkan. Kalau tidak Senior, Junior, Saingan, atau para Dosen. Oke dengar, para gadis dengan mulut cabai tidak akan membuat gossip tentng para senior, mereka terlalu stress memikirkan masa depannya. Junior, oh plis siapa yang peduli kecuali orang kurang kerjaan.

"Oi, kau sudah lihat fotonya"

"Bodo lah"

"Ini menarik hoii, _mastah harem_ oii! Kamving ini anak.."

Sesuatu yang harem itu kurang menantang. Aku benci harem. Mereka itu cupu. Ah gila, peduli amat. Wanjay, kenapa mendadak jadi moody teenagers gini. Oke, tentu, aku sadar umur.

Tapi intinya.

Aku tidak tua.

Tidak. aku hanya tambah gede, bukan tambah tua.

Kelas sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu, Hinata dibangku seberang deretan bangku atas. Sedangkan aku tepat dua bangku dibawahnya. Dosen memulai kelas, aku terfokus pada layar, memperhatikan, tanganku memegang pulpen, dan fikiranku kemana mana.

Sebenarnya aku mikirin apa sih. Ini gak penting banget untuk difikir, sumpah. Bodo lah. Arrrghh! Bangsaatt.

Oke. Aku khilaf, kalian semua suci aku penuh dosa.

Mata kuliah ini membuatku bawa perasaan. Sial. Membuat fikiran buruk berterbangan, merusak sistim kerja otak, jadi kepikiran, bikin keram otak.

Calm down, Naruto, stay cool. Oke siapa pria disebelahmu itu, mikir apa saja kau sampai tidak tau siapa dia. Kheh.

" _Oke. Pertemuan selanjutnya kita lanjutkan esok hari"_

Bagus. Lebih cepat berakhir lebih baik. Kelas berangsur sepi, sunyi, aku masih meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja. Malas malasan.

"Hoi."

Kamving. Siapa yang ganggu.

"Naruto."

Apa Sasuke.

"Jawab aku."

Hm.

"Soal. Foto yang tersebar itu—

Apa yang dia bicarakan. Sesuatu yang membuatku sedikit oleng dan hilang kendali, memasuki ragaku. Ntah sesuatu dari mana.

 **Buuaaghh!**

Tanganku mengepal. Nafasku tidak teratur. Apa yang membuatku jadi seperti ini. Apa?! Dirinya atau gadis yang berlari menuju kami?!

Aku memukunya sekali lagi.

"Naruto, hentikan." Tanganku diraihnya. Tetap mengambang diudara. Hendak mengenai pipi Sasuke.

Kata-kata kasar ingin kulontarkan. Semacam, _bajingan kau! Dasar kau biadab! Enyah kau! Modar saja kalau bisa!_ Atau mungkin, _Kau tak ada bedanya dengan game Slither!_

"N-narutoo.."

Aku beralih menatap Hinata, segera aku meraih balik tangannya dan menggandengnya keluar. Menuju parkiran. Aku diam, aku diam, dia menangis sesenggukan. Aku tidak tahu masalahnya. Dia tidak cerita, aku merasa dibodohi, sialan. Aku juga ingin marah kepadanya.

Kau fikir aku apa. Aku siapa mu?

Cukup! Hentikan tangis mu. Kau membuatku tidak sanggup.

"Aku antar pulang"

Aku menyuruhnya masuk. Sengaja aku tak menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Aaarrrghh!"

"N-naru. Gommen, Gommenasai. Marahlah padaku, aku mem—"

"Kau. Memang pantas. Selama apa yang kita lakukan, kau anggap ini main-main kah, Hinata? Kau pikir begitu. Jadi semua ini gak berguna."

"N-naruto—"

"Kau egois!"

Aku menyalakan mesin mobil. Tidak memikirkan seberapa kasar kata kataku. Dia memang pantas. Lalu, jika hubungan menuju rumah tangga ini ia anggap main main. Bagaimana jika kita sudah menjalaninya, jadi seperti apa? Rumah makan? Setelah singgah lalu pergi?

Tolong. Hatiku Cuma satu. Patahkan jariku saja.

Aku berhenti didepan rumah Hinata. Masih saling diam. Tidak ada yang ingin bersua selain angin dan gema petir. Aku keluar dari mobil, membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Dia keluar, memelukku, erat.

"Naruto. I'm sorry. It's okay, I'm yours"

Kurang ajar! Selalu saja dia punya cara untuk bisa membuatku mencintainya. Merepotkan!

Jujur saja, "Aku gak pandai cemburu. Malahan, kalau kamu ninggalin aku, aku gak bisa apa-apa. Bisaku cuma mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **A/N: damn god! Gommen bgt updatenya lama. Makasih yang udah fav/alert gue doain kalian semua sukses. Keep review, jangan lupa mikir uts :3**

 **Sedikit inspirasi dari Pidi-Baiq.**

 **Ana: Btw makasih yg udah suka fic jodoh-jodohan. Awkw.**

 **Guest: Sasu disini mantan nya**

 **Neko: Kamving, gue bukan om lu_-**

 **Keep review, ok.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kita Dijodohkan**

 **Naruto '-')/ Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

 **Chap 3**

Dan pada akhirnya, kehidupanku sebagai pria yang dijodohkan berjalan mulus. Walau tak semulus dan selicin kertas minyak.

Aku mengatakan sejujurnya. Ku akui terlihat lemah, tapi beginilah susahnya melawan gengsi, dan bila aku tidak bisa melakukannya tentu saja Hinata akan tetap begitu bukan? Penjelasan dalam sebuah hubungan itu penting.

Hinata melepas pelukan.

"Masuklah dulu. Sepertinya mau hujan"

Hinata berujar dan menarik lenganku. Sungguh sungguh rasanya jantungku berdebar. Berdebar yang sesungguhnya.

Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku percaya dia. Entah bagaimana keadaan selanjutnya, yang penting aku sudah mengucapkan. Bukan tentang menjadi yang terbaik, untuk menjadi yang tak terganti. Namun tentang menjadi yang tak terganti, meski bukan yang terbaik.

Saat ini yang memberatkan punggungku bukan beban keedihanmu, namun kecemasan jika tak sempat membahagiakanmu.

Rintik hujan masih terus bersahutan dan akhirnya hujan yang sebenarnya menyusul. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memandang kedua matanya ketika dia mengiris paprika untuk makan malam.

Anak rambutnya yang terselip dibelakang telinga, kulitnya, pipinya, matanya, bulu matanya, alisnya. Semuanya yang membuat aku jatuh cinta.

"Ngapain liat liat"

"Mm.. aku gak liatin kamu. Aku Cuma liatin lampu dapur."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Lalu melanjutkan semuanya. Aku membantu menyusun piring. Hanya berdua, tidak ada orang tuanya dan kakaknya. Mantab sekali. Hujan diluar juga berangsur angsur reda. Ramalan cuaca di TV memang benar benar melenceng. Kelembapan udara turun dan terkadang tidak hujan.

Makanan di meja habis tanpa ada sepatah kata. Tidak ada yang perlu dibahas dan dibicarakan. Terebih lagi tentang Si Sasuke itu. Kami melanjutkan acara dengan menonton televisi setelah membersihkan meja makan dan piring kotor. Sebenarnya aku juga gak tau harus bahas apa. Semua sedikit tampak canggung walau kami mencoba meluweskan suasana.

"Wanjir itu coba liat ini. Terobosan baru," aku membuka suara.

"Apaan itu"

"Jus Kelapa"

"Mana ada Jus Kelapa."

"Adalah, santan 'kan juga jus kelapa"

Hinata tertawa karena tidak habis fikir.

Tiba-tiba suara telefon berdering.

Sakura.

Kamving! Ngapain ini anak nelfon. Oke santai Naruto. "Aku mau angkat tefon"

"Oke."

Aku berjalan menjauh yang sekiranya jarak yang tidak akan terdengar oleh Hinata.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi, Naruto-kun. Aku minta bantuan."

"Nani?"

"Mobilku mogok dan aku gak tau mesti nelfon siapa. Bisa kesini?"

"Dimana?" Oke. Sial. Ini reflek kebiasaan ku pacaran siap siaga bantu. Aku melirik Hinata yang masih asik lihat tv. "Kenapa bisa?!" ucapku setengah berbisik.

"Di taman kota. Aish, mana ku tahu. Aku salah bawa mobil, sialan."

"Baiklah, tunggu disana."

Sial, satu perkara selesai, datang perkara lain. Gimana cara aku jelasin ke Hinata.

Pepes onta! Gunakan otak udang mu sialan.

Perkara menjelaskan bisa nanti saja. Yang penting saat ini aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis sendirian ditengah hujan. Aku segera mengambil kunci dimeja dan memungut payung yang ditegakkan dibelakang pintu.

"Naruto! Mau kemana?"

"U..um, e-etto. A-ada urusan! Jaa~"

Maaf Hinata, aku berbohong. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya, nanti.

" _Keh, dasar pemain wanita!"_ Dewa batin ku berbisik buruk tentang diriku.

Aku hanya ingin menjadi mantannya yang bisa lebih bijaksana daripada harus mengabaikannya sama sekali. Hal terpenting bagiku adalah aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk mendorong kembali pada hubungan antara aku dan dia sebagai manusia yang bebas bersahabat dengan siapapun.

Mudah-mudahan aku bisa membedakan antara asmara dan persahabatan.

Aku melihat gadis berambut pink mondar-mandir pada sebuah mobil yang mengeluarkan asap. Sepertinya rusak parah.

"Hoi! Gimana?" aku berteriak keluar jendela mobil. Hujan mulai deras kembali. "Masuklah ke mobilku, nanti sakit!"

Sakura mengambil barang berharga nya lalu berlari kecil ke mobilku. "Sial sekali. Gimana apanya?"

"Udahlah. Sekarang aku antar kamu pulang, biar aku yang telfon bengkel."

"Umm.. Arigatou, Naruto. Gommen"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk mengakhiri hubungan tiba-tiba"

"Oh." Tidak ada wanita yang benar-benar akan melupakan masa lalunya. Tak terkecuali gadis disampingku. "Tak apa. Lagian kau 'kan juga punya alasan."

"Aku senang memiliki masa lalu bersamamu. Itu adalah masa lalu yang indah yang kuanggap sebagai hadiah darimu"

Aku tersenyum miring. Lagi-lagi, _I hate getting flashback._

"Aku pun begitu."

Samar-samar, aku meliriknya. Entah ini halusinasi atau bukan, nyatanya pipi Sakura memerah.

Biar bagaimanapun tidak ada yang akan baik-baik saja tentang sebuah perpisahan. Semoga kita lebih bijaksana.

Merepotkan. Aku dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang sulit. Di lain sisi aku mencintai Hinata dan tak rela jika Sakura pergi.

"Sakura?" Kenapa pertemuan malam ini jadi semakin dingin. "Jangan nangis, nanti kamu sakit kepala"

Aku tidak ingin, perpisahan waktu itu menjadi sebuah penyesalan.

.

 **-Kita Dijodohkan—**

 **.**

Aku kembali ke kampus. Sepertinya aku kurang tidur. Ini mimpi atau bukan, sepertinya ada yang memanggilku. Wanita berambut keunguan yang memakai dress putih menuju ke arahku.

"Naruto.."

"Y-ya?"

Aduh. Gimana nih, aku belum jelasin apa-apa ke dia pula. Waduh apes.

"Kamu kenapa gak kabarin?"

"A-anuu.."

"Se-sepertinya.. aku suka rindu"

"Hahaha. Kenapa? Rindu gak salah. Yang salah itu aku yang suka bikin kamu rindu."

Hinata mencubit perutku. "Kamu ini ngomong apa sih"

Kadang aku suka gemes kalo liat dia malu-malu. Ahh, apa aku pura-pura kesakitan aja ya?

"I-ittaii Hinata.. Aargghh! Perutkuu.."

"Narutoo! Kenapa?!"

"A-a-aku—"

"Aku apa?!"

"Aku belum makan."

 _ **Buaaghh!**_ "Bakaa..!"

aku tertawa melihatnya seperti itu. Akhirnya aku meminta Hinata untuk menemaniku makan di kantin. Mantab nih, bisa berdua makan di kantin bareng Hinata.

"Naruto.." Sakura memanggilku dari kejauhan, hendak berjalan mendekat kearah kami. "Terima kasih payungnya. Terima kasih juga untuk kemarin."

Aduh! Gawat!

"E-e-eh.. I-iya."

"Kamu kemarin pergi menemui Sakura?" Hinata bertanya.

kamving! Asdfghjkl…..

"Eh, Hinata. Bukannya kamu pacarnya Sasuke, ya?"

Waduh! S-stopp.. Cukup!

"Naruto?!"

"A-anu.. sebenerya.." aku gak kuat buka suara. "S-se.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Mwehehe. Akhirnya UTS selesai. Dan maaf bgt update nya gak beraturan. Tp gue mungkin bakal nerusin sampe ending. Walau gak sesuai prediksi bakalan 4 chapter, dan maaf sebelumnya Naruto itu Kuliah semester 6. Numb Lock nya dah rada error kali yak :'v terima kasih buanget yg udh review ^w^**

 **Inspirated by Pidi-Baiq.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! GUE RINDU SUARA KOMPLAIN KALIAN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kita Dijodohkan**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4.**

"S-sebenernya. Aah.. Jadi begini Hinata—"

Oke bagaimana mulai nya ya, aku akan jujur atau sedikit aku bubuhi kebohongan manis. Aku tidak sejahat itu, pasalnya aku tau bagaimana rasanya dibohongi. Ya Tuhan berilah keberanian padaku.

"A-aku kemarin membantu Sakura. Mobilnya mogok di tengah jalan. Dia sendirian"

Hinata menatapku dan tatapan itu perlahan beralih. Aku terus mengamatinya dan mencoba mengartikan ekspresinya. Dia melihatku sesaat lalu buang pandangan, jadi.. Salahku dimana? Aku sudah jujur. Dan dia.. aku tidak paham dia. Lalu apa maksud Sakura untuk mengembalikan payung di depan Hinata. Konyol sekali.

"Sou.. sou. Uum, sendirian ya?" Ucapnya sengaja terlihat dibiasakan. Lalu jari jarinya dengan gopoh merogoh tas kecilnya dan mengambil smartphone. "Sepertinya aku ada janji, aku duluan." Lalu dia beranjak pergi.

"Hinata!" panggilku. Mencoba menyusul.

"Naruto.." Cegah Sakura, lenganku dipegangnya. "Hentikan!"

"Apa?! Mau mu apa.."

"Aku.. hanya rindu orang yang pernah hadir dihidupku."

Aku menatapnya. Kasian karena mantan gadisku telah merasakan rindu yang berat. Perlahan, aku lepas pegangan tangannya dari lenganku. "Memang kita tidak akan pernah tau apa yang kemudian terjadi, tetapi putus adalah bagian dari cinta-cintaan."

"Naruto.. Aku.."

"Sudahlah."

Aku tidak tau kemana Hinata pergi, tapi firasatku selalu saja salah. Aku pikir Hinata sengaja pulang dengan busway atau bagaimana, aku sudah mencarinya dimana-mana. Tanya kepada teman satu fakultasnya pun nihil. Tapi ku pikir ada satu tempat yang belum aku cek.

Atap.

Mataku menangkap siluet gadis berambut panjang.

"Hinata.. kau baik?"

"Uum iya" suaranya serak parau.

"Aku pikir kau ada urusan tadi." Aku hanya akan pura-pura menjadi laki-laki yang tidak tahu menahu walau aku paham betul perasaannya.

"Disini urusanku bersama angin."

"Hoo souka. Hm, kau tidak sedang cemburu, 'kan?"

"Nani?!" Dia berbalik menatapku. Intonasinya tinggi. Agak marah atau dia lagi ngambek saja sekarang. "Cemburu itu hanya untuk orang yang nggak percaya diri"

"Lalu?"

"Dan sekarang aku sedang tidak percaya diri."

Aku tersenyum geli. Wajahnya memerah, dan pasti memanas. "Kenapa tidak percaya diri?"

"Aaah, gak peduli lagi, mau balik ke apartement. Besok pura-pura saja hubungan kita berakhir"

Apakah itu bagian dari pernyataan perasaan? Atau …

Entahlah.

Hinata bangkit lalu beranjak meninggalkan atap, menuruni tangga. Sementara aku masih senyum-senyum sendiri karena tingkahnya. Saat itu, aku pribadi tak tau apalagi yang aku inginkan. Barangkali hanya ingin oksigen & tetap bernapas agar bisa bersamanya setiap saat.

 **-.-.-**

 **-Kita Dijodohkan-**

 **-.-.-**

Beberapa hari kemudian dan disaat acara fakultas kami berlawanan, aku hanya duduk santai di kantin. Hanya melihat lihat atau barangkali mengawasi dia dari orang-orang yang menyakitinya.

Aku memesan satu mangkuk ramen untuk menemaniku mengecek timeline group sekolah yang menyiarkan berita terupdate tentang Shikamaru yang kabarnya kalah debat dengan gadis asal asrama wanita.

Mataku tiba-tiba mengawal Sakura, gadis itu. A-ah, dimana arah jalannya.. Astaga dia menuju ke Hinata. Apa yang dia rencanakan.

"Uum, hai Hinata" aku mengawasinya dari jauh.

"Oh, hai." Hinata meraih tangannya dan menyalaminya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal kemarin. Sungguh, aku tidak ada maksud."

"Ooh, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak menanggapinya secara serius. Lagian kami juga sudah baikan" ucapnya dengan senyum hingga matanya menyipit. Apa?! Dia bohong.

"Syukurlah. Kau paham pastinya, bagaimana kita dulu bersama-sama lalu saat ini.."

Eh, apa maksudnya mengungkit masa lalu?

"Watashi mou, Sakura. Tidak ada orang yang terbiasa dengan kehilangan." Hinata memegang pundak Sakura. Lalu tersenyum hangat. "Aku merasa sedih untuk apa yang hilang, tapi kupikir mungkin ada pelajaran yang bisa kita dapati dari situ." Lalu dia mengambil tas dan beranjak pergi.

Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan. Mengatakan jika hubungan kami berakhir lalu berbohong jika kami baik-baik saja. Aku bebanar benar tidak mengerti arahnya. Yang ku pikirkan adalah satu inti bahwa dia cemas jika aku pergi darinya. Dia benar-benar kebalikanku, saat ini bisa dibilang hubungan kita sedang 'break out'. Sangat menyedihkan.

Tapi bisa apa.

Beginilah..

Sedikit cemas, banyak rindunya.

Aku melanjutkan makan ramen yang mulai mendingin, membuat ramen lezat ini menjadi gemuk dan hambar.

"Naruto.. Kita bicara sebentar oke?"

Aku mendongak menatapnya. Sakura tiba-tiba berada tepat didepanku.

"Eh, sudah lama kita tidak nongkrong disini." Sakura membuka pembicaraan. Mulai menarik kursi dan duduk didepanku yang dibuat senyaman mungkin olehnya.

"Kau mau bicara serius apa ngobrol?"

"Gommen. Anu.. soal kemarin a-aku minta m-maaf."

"Tak masalah, lagian aku bisa mengatasinya."

Dia menatapku dalam, seolah olah menyalurkan kata rindu dan ingin bersatu kembali. "Naruto—"

"Sakura." Aku memotongnya. Memegang tangannya. "Percayalah, aku pernah kau buat bahagia. Dulu"

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak Sakura. Kau bukan lagi yang dulu.."

"Aku mungkin bukan aku yg dulu. Bukan lagi yang selalu berdua denganmu. Waktu telah membawa aku pergi. Tapi perasaanku tetap saja kepadamu."

"Sekarang beda cerita, takdirku tak lagi denganmu. Maaf."

"Jadi, kau pilih dia. Cepat sekali move on-nya"

"Bukan. Bukan melupakan, tapi menghilangkan rasa."

"Oh, sou." Ucapnya sendu. "Aku gak akan maksa. Tapi, bukankah aku ini masih bisa jadi temanmu?"

Aku tidak menjawab, cukup lama. Entahlah, aku ragu karena berpindah status hubungan yang pernah melalui masa-masa gejolak cinta itu memang akan selalu beda dan akan tidak asik lagi.

"Hm, kau 'kan memang temanku dari dulu"

Aku memberikan senyum lebarku dan dia terlihat lega.

Gadis seperti Sakura adalah orang yang aku suka. Terlebih lagi dia adalah pribadi yang ramah, apa adanya, dan selalu saja menjadi sesuatu untuk memacu semangatku. Tapi orang yang aku cinta adalah Hinata. Dia orang yang membuat hatiku berdebar dan aku selalu ingin disampingnya dan aku ingin hidup lama dibumi untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Entah aku harus merasa bahagia atau ikut sedih bila dia memaksa untuk menghilangkan rasa cinta nya terhadapku demi selalu bersama.

Aku tahu dia tegar.

Aku tahu dia saat ini berharap. Tapi dia harus tahu kapan untuk berhenti.

Aku pikir Sakura itu bijaksana, tapi saat ini dia sedang satu langkah menujunya. Semoga dia bisa membedakan mana persahabatan dan asmara. Aku percaya dia.

"Nih permen." Ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan permen mint.

Buat apa, lagian aku tidak suka permen pedas. "Aku ambil."

"Makan sekarang."

Aku menatapnya. "O-oke." Aku membuka bungkus dan memasukkan permen kedalam mulutku. "Pedeeesss… kamving!"

Sakura tertawa nyaring. "Apa? Biarin, biar kamu tau rasanya."

"Uuughh.. gila."

"Nih, aku juga makan." Dia menunjukkan permen rasa gingseng dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. "Kali aja berguna."

Aku suka caranya mengembalikan suasana. Dia benar-benar ahli.

 **-.-.-**

 **-Kita Dijodohkan-**

 **-.-.-**

 _ **Tepat 4 minggu setelah kejadian sebelumnya.**_

Saat ini aku duduk santai di ayunan dan sesekali membandulkan ayunan dengan kakiku. Sementara fikiranku melamun entah kemana.

' _ **besok pura-pura saja hubungan kita berakhir'**_

Aaih.. Sejujurnya kita ini masih ada hubungan atau tidak? Eh wait. Kita 'kan terikat benang perjodohan. Kok jadi gue pikirin banget ini hubungan, yang sejujurnya aku terseret sendiri ke hubungan ini.

Berfikir. Berfikir.

Aku menjentikkan jariku. Chat dia sajalah! Bodo amat jika dikacang yang penting rinduku tersampaikan.

 **Naruto Uzumaki : Hoii**

Jantungku berdegub, takut bila dia tidak membacanya, takut bila dia sengaja mengacangi aku. Tapi yang aku tahu Hinata bukanlah seperti itu. Kecuali kalau dia lagi badmood.

Setengah jam. Sial.

Aku menghela nafas, tiba tiba aku menyesal karena mengirim pesan.

Tapi, tak lama kemudian. Sebuah notifikasi muncul, notifikasi yang aku tunggu dari tadi. Rasanya ingin teriak dan gulung-gulung di rumput.

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga send a sticker.**_

Ouh.

 **Naruto Uzumaki : Di rumah?**

Semoga dibales. Semoga dibales. Jangan dibaca saja, bales! Aih rasanya aku seperti gila saja.

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga send a sticker.**_

Oh please. Apa tidak ada kalimat lain yang ingin kau ungkapkan hah, Hinata?! Hargain apa kalau aku bikin topik. Jangan kirim sticker panda hode!

 **Naruto Uzumaki : Keyboardmu rusak, hah?**

Beberapa menit kemudian dia tidak membalas pesanku. Lalu yang kudapatkan adalah tanda 'read'. Sialan! Kamving! Pepes onta! Panda arab!

"Naruto."

Aku terjengat, "hah?!" oh sialan. Tou-san ku satu satunya ini sengaja bikin aku jantungan apa gimana. "Tou-san... Ngapain?"

"Tou-san liatin dari tadi muka mu masam terus."

"Eh tou-san, kalau dulu waktu pesan Tou-san gak dibales sama Kaa-san, apa yang Tou-san lakukan?"

"Yaa samperin ke rumah."

Ada benarnya.

Yeah, mau gimana lagi. Tidak ada cara lain untuk membuat hubungan kami membaik selain berkomunikasi langsung. Tanpa fikir panjang, aku langsung bangkit dan langsung cabut ke garasi dan mengendarai mobilku menuju apartemen Hinata.

Aku menghubunginya saat sampai didepan apartement Hinata.

Ya. Tentu, ke apartement nya mau dimana lagi. Aku ingat betul 4 minggu lalu dia ingin balik ke apartemennya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi aku menaiki tangga dan menuju depan apartemennya.

Aku mengirimi dia pesan, belum, belum aku kirim. Tidak, rencanaku adalah dia harus menemuiku dulu dan jika dia membaca pesanku sebelum dia membuka pintu pasti dia tidak akan membukakan pintu. Marvelous!

Ayo kita akukan.

 **Tok tok tok!**

Hinata seperti biasa membukakan pintu. Dengan sigap dan cepat aku mendorong pintu lebih lebar dan memaksa masuk. Aku tutup pintunya dengan segera aku mengunci Hinata dengan kedua tanganku. Tangan kanan ku berada diatas bahunya. Dan tangan kiriku memegang pinggulnya.

Gadis manis didepanku hanya menggunakan singlet tipis yang longgar. Bagus. Empat minggu tidak bertemu dan hasratku memuncak.

"Shit.."

"Ouh. Kau memekik, Nona manis."

"Oh yeah, lalu apa? Kau datang kemari dan tidak mengirimi ku pesan?"

"Sudah." Jawabku enteng.

Hinata melirik handphonenya yang menyala, manampilkan notifikasi 1 pesan masuk dan tandanya itu dariku.

"Oh, kapan kau mengirimnya?"

"3 detik sebelum kau membukakan pintu." Jawabku sambil berbisik mendekat ke daun telinganya. "Lalu apa kau tidak merindukanku? Membicarakan hal itu membuatku merasa bergairah dan aku selalu mengingatmu!"

"Ya, aku tau, jika tidak kau tidak akan seperti ini! Sepertinya…" Hinata menutup mulut. Dia pasti sangat mengerti bahwa setelah ini aku akan menciumnya.

Aku terkekeh, "Kau sudah sangat hafal dengan watakku! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama kecuali saat kita berada di atas tempat tidur. Jadi ku rasa aku akan melakukan hal lain yang belum pernah ku lakukan seperti…"

Hinata memotong ucapanku dengan teriakan panjang tertahan.

Tangan kananku yang sedari tadi memegang bahu Hinata kini meremas payudara Hinata, meraba perut Hinata dan bibirku mencium bibir hinata dengan bergairah. "Aahnn.."

Sambil menciumnya aku menurunkan bra yang ia pakai dan mulai meremasnya dengan kenikmatan. "Aaahh.."

Aku menghisap bibir atasnya lalu sesekali menggigit pelan bibirnya. Tanganku menggerayah kebawah, dan memasukkan jariku dalam dirinya. Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, aku bisa merasakannya, kini tangannya meremas dadaku dan mencengkeram pakaianku kuat-kuat. Aku merasakan seluruh tubuh Hinata bersandar padaku penuh penyerahan.

"Aaah.. U-uugh." Lenguhnya.

"Kau sudah menyakitiku kali ini! Kau melanggar hak hak reproduksiku!" protesnya lemah. Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menyerangku dengan tatapanya. "Kalau kau fikir kali ini aku menikmatinya, kau salah! Keluarkan tanganmu, aku bersumpah ini sangat sakit, Uzumaki!"

"Lalu kau akan menuntutku?"

Aku menekannya lebih dalam, aku hanya ingin Hinata kesakitan. Sialan gairah seks ini sungguh menyiksaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku memaksa seseorang untuk melakukan seks.

"Aakhh… ku mohon hentikan. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahannya!"

Tubuh Hinata sudah sangat lemah dan tidak bertenaga. Aku melihat sesuatu yang mengalir di pipinya, Hinata menangis? Apakah sesakit itu? Gairahku padam secara tiba-tiba, Aku melepaskan Hinata dengan erangan yang tertahan karena dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa sakit yang di keluhkanya.

Hinata merapatkan kedua pahanya kuat-kuat. "Aakkh, s-sakitnya tidak bisa hilang!"

Aku meremas tangan Hinata, aku juga kebingungan. Kenapa bisa seperti ini. Tanpa fikir panjang aku membopong nya menuju tempat tidur.

"Tahanlah, aku akan menghubungi dokter"

 **.**

 **.**

" _Anda tidak bisa memaksa pasangan anda untuk melakukan treatment_ _-_ _treatment_ _seks pada saat dia sedang tidak menginginkanya. Itu sangat_ _menyakitinya, hal itu bisa menyebabkan pendarahan seperti sekarang yang_ _dalam dunia kedokteran kita sebut dengan Vaginimus. Tapi anda tidak perlu_ _merasa khawatir karena tidak ada yang terluka. Pasangan anda hanya sedang_ _mengalami stress dan kelelahan. Dan dapat di pastikan akan segera pulih dalam_ _beberapa hari."_

Aku menghirup nafas sebanyak banyaknya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang Vaginimus atau semacamnya, aku juga tidak menduga jika kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Aku tidak seharusnya memaksa Hinata. Lalu, bagamana jika orangtuanya tahu tentang ini?

Double shit.

Harusnya aku pikir panjang dulu.

Wajah Hinata yang pucat dan di infus dengan sekantong darah membuatku semakin bersalah. Gommen Hinata- _chan.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **-.-.-**

 **Gommen buat readers lama nunggu. Sankyou yang udh alert dan favorite. Sankyou dukungannya, wakakak. Terharu gue /plak.**

 **Dan sangat maaf sekali jika setiap chapter rada gak nyambung. Sebenernya ada setiap chapter yang gue skip kejadiannya pake tanda 3 streep (-) pas di enter jadi garis lurus dan pas di publish hilang. Mohon dimaklumi.**

 **Promo dikit. Id-Line rp; Pandarab_ :v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kita Dijodohkan**

 **Naruto '-')/ Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

Aku tidak bisa tidur hampir semalam. Memikirkan bagaimana wajah Hinata yang kesakitan saat ku gendong menuju ruang ICU dan wajah pucat pasinya membuatku semakin bersalah.

Sinar Matahari sudah menggantikan cahaya lampu menerangi ruangan, Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Saat aku menangkap gerakannya yang berusaha untuk duduk tapi sangat sulit dan mungkin rasa nyerinya datang lagi.

Aku membantunya dengan teliti dan hati-hati.

"Kau masih disini, Naruto?" Suara Hinata terdengar sangat parau. Tenggorokanya terasa sangat kering dan Ia kehausan. "Bisa berikan aku air?"

Dengan tangkas aku mengambilkan segelas air dan membantu Hinata untuk memegangi gelasnya saat gadis itu minum. Setelah itu aku meletakkan kembali gelas di atas meja dan meninggalkan kursi untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Hinata.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Kau tidak pergi kuliah? Sahabatmu ulang tahun hari ini."

"Aku sudah sangat gila kalau aku meninggalkanmu disini untuk sebuah pesta." Desisku. "Maafkan aku! Aku sama sekali tidak tau kalau rasa sakit yang Kau katakan itu serius. Selama ini kebanyakan perempuan juga mengeluh.. Tapi.. "

"Tapi mereka tidak dalam keadaan di paksa."

"Aku kira selama ini kau menikmatinya.."

"Sudahlah, Ini tidak di sengaja kan? Aku cuma tidak siap sama sekali kemarin karena lelah."

"Walau bagaimanapun aku yang salah!"

Hinata tersenyum di sela-sela rasa sakitnya, ia menggapai tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. "Mendekatlah, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu!"

Aku mendekat menyediakan telinga untuk di bisiki sesuatu, tapi aku malah mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain dan tidak terduga. Hinata mencium bibirku dengan hangat dan lembut, ciuman yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah aku rasakan, ciuman yang hanya berisi perasaan bukan gairah. Ciuman yang cukup membuatku terperangah saat Hinata menyentuh pipiku lalu mengalihkan ciumanya menjadi sebuah rangkulan.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau tidak sedang menyatakan cinta padaku kan?" Tanya ku heran.

Hinata tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku cuma ingin memberi tahu kalau perempuan bukan hanya butuh gairah, tapi juga perasaan. Jadi jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, bukan hanya padaku tapi juga pada wanita lain! Seharusnya aku memberikan pengertian tentang ini sejak awal. Selama ini aku salah karena sudah menyikapinya dengan kasar!"

Hening sejenak. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam, sedangkan aku masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Hinata baik-baik, semuanya ini sudah membuat fikiranku menjadi buntu.

"Aku berjanji!" Kata ku kemudian. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukanya tanpa seizinmu. Tapi aku tidak akan memutuskan pertunangan sampai aku bisa membawamu ke tempat tidur!"

Hinata menahan tawa melihat tingkahku yang kekanak-kanakan dan semua perlahan membaik.

 **-Kita Dijodohkan-**

Sehari setelah masa pemulihan Hinata dirumaah sakit. Aku mengantarkannya kembali ke apartemen nya. Dan tentu saja Ia sangat teramat khawatir padaku bila aku mengantarnya kembali ke rumah.

"Haruskah aku mengabari Ayahmu?"

"Jangan!!" balasnya cepat dan hampir tersedak saat dia menyeruput teh yang barusaja aku buatkan.

"Kenapa? Lagi pula aku gak menghamilimu 'kan?" Balasku sambil menata pakaian gantinya ke dalam lemari.

Hinata diam, meniup tehnya dan berbisik yang masih dapat aku dengar, "Lebih baik kau menghamiliku dari pada begini.."

"Apa?!!"

"E-eh, t-ti-tidak." dia menyeruput teh nya lagi. Menatapku lalu menunduk. "Kalau Ayah menghabisimu, bagaimana?"

"Ya, 'kan memang ini salahku."

Hinata menaruh cangkir nya kasar. "Jangan remeh gitu dong. Kau tidak paham gimana sifat Ayah sih.."

"Kenapa marah begitu?" Tanyaku heran. "Aku gak akan ninggalin. Aku sudah janji kemarin, bukan?"

"Pembuktianmu belum ada, Saudara!"

"Pembuktianku adalah saat aku menikahimu." Ucapku lalu balik duduk disebeah Hinata.

Dia menaruh kembali tehnya yang setengah kosong. Lalu memalingkan muka. Wajahnya memerah dan tak mampu berucap apa-apa. "A-a-nu.."

Aku tertawa kecil dalam hati. "Eh, kau alpha lima hari. Apa tak masalah?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga. Dia sudah alpha lima hari dan seharusnya dia segera mengabari bagian tata usaha di lobby. Dan mungkin saja bagian tata usaha sudah menghubungi Ayah Hinata sejak tiga hari alphanya.

"E-eh. Benar juga."

"Kan.. aku bilang juga apa. Lebih baik aku hubungi Ayahmu. Nanti malam kuantar pulang." Aku yakin semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja, mungkin dengan sedikit semburan tatapan kepala keluarga dari Hyuuga lalu sesudahnya selesai. Ayah Hinata tidak mungkin membunuh calon menantunya bukan?

Gotcha.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Btw udah dua tahun gua anggurin ini fic :v sempet lupa alur ceritanya, tapi so lucky i've find protolan chapternya di laptop. Dan ga cuma itu, gua hampir lupa kata sandi dan emailnya = . Seinget gua sih nama mantan tapi kelupaan. hahaha :v**

 **Teroentoek jang review 2 tahoen kemaren, ini fic-nja soedah lanjoet lur. Dan jang lainnja, jgn loepa review biar saia ga lupa update sampe seribu tahun lamanya.**


End file.
